Montressor Giovanni
' 'Montressor Giovanni''' is a former Mahjarrat General who believes himself to be a human fisherman by the will of an unknown force for repentance for past "sins" as a Mahjarrat, causing him to lose all memories of his past until the time is right. He was created by Emyris Bayne for roleplaying purposes and poses as a protagonist-esque figure, helping adventurers in their travels. ' Personality As a Mahjarrat, he was dark, determined and apathetic, other than his great respect for Zaros. When his memories were taken, he became kind, helpful, empathetic, and had a strange obligation to do what is right for reasons unknown. Appearance ''Lich Form 10 feet 4 inches, glowing red eyes, like all Mahjarrat, he has a lich-like appearance, though he is more nourished looking than other Mahjarrat. ''Human Form (Montressor)'' 6 feet 1 inch, hazel eyes, brown hair, muscular in build, handsome in appearance, somewhat appearing to be a person of Kharidian-Eastern-Varrockian heritage Abilities *Shapeshifting *Can use Magic without Runes *Incredibly Strong *May Hibernate to regain Strength *Extremely Powerful Mage *Very Agile Known Languages *Freneskaen *Ancient Tongue *Dwarven *Fremennik *Kharidian *Common *All Eastern Dialects **Yuyán (Central and East of Eastern Lands) **Gengo (Southwest of Eastern Lands) **Eon-Eo (Northwest of Eastern Lands) History The Second Age; Arrival at Gielinor Over 8,000 years ago, Na'kahmurah came to Gielinor in the Second Age along with his fellow Mahjarrat, he being among the older and more powerful, swearing fealty to Icthlarin. He, as well as the other Mahjarrat, left his service and served Zaros instead. He loved Zaros like a father, serving him as though he were. Soon enough, Na'kahmurah met a fellow general of Zaros; Zamorak. He and Zamorak soon became friends. Of course, this was before he learned of Zamorak's plan to usurp Zaros's power. On the day of Zamorak's ascention, Na'kahmurah was made to watch as Zaros's power was taken by Zamorak. Na'kahmurah was tortured by his Zamorakian bretheren, still refusing to swear fealty to Zamorak. Eventually, however, his brother, Khathlaron, life was threatened. Na'kahmurah was then forced to swear fealty to Zamorak, but never said that he would renounce the Zarosian faith... The Third Age; The God Wars When the God Wars were waged, Na'kahmurah was forced to fight for the Zamorakians against his will before he was taken hostage by a group of Zarosian Mahjarrat. He explained to them his situation and was accepted into the ranks of his fellow Zarosians, fighting to get his captive brother back. Na'kahmura soon fought in the skirmish that would be known as The Battle of Ardougne. He donned his human form and fought alongside the humans to overthrow another Mahjarrat that he came to Gielinor with; Hazeel. Hazeel was driven out of the land which would be known as Ardougne along with many of the Zamorakian forces. He did not find his brother at the end of the war. The Fourth Age; Hopeless Wanderer In the Fourth age, Na'kahmurah simply wandered Gielinor in his human form for around a hundred years before deciding to settle down for a bit, so he traveled through the icy lands in the corners of the world to hibernate, awaiting the next Ritual of Rejuvination for 69 years. After the Ritual, he decided to attempt to get involved in human politics, of which he failed, so he decided to gather Zarosian loyalists to create a new order; The Order of Ralsha'an. The order was not built well enough and soon fell apart, leaving him as a wanderer yet again. The Fifth Age; Montressor Giovanni Up until year 163 of the Fifth Age, Na'kahmurah began to rebuild the Order, deciding to hunt down and destroy the Zamorakians...up until the fateful day that he was cursed to forget his past and, as a result, become a "human" fisherman by the name of Montressor Giovanni, a name that he thought of for himself. Montressor believed that the reason he did not remember his life before that moment was that he had some sort of amnesia... Over the years, Montressor travelled around Gielinor to find his true identity before deciding that he was not meant to know who he was before and settled down as a travelling fisherman, going to and from places such as Witchhaven, Karamja, Brimhaven, even the Eastern Lands to fish. He was indeed happy about how he believed his life turned out, sailing the seas, meetinf interesting people, never once suspecting that he may be a Mahjarrat who has existed for almost twelve-thousand years. However, there were signs that have showed that he may be more than meets the eye. For example,others have noticed that he is unusually strong, he knows many languages but does not remember how he came to learn them. Family *|Kathlaron| = Brother Key; *Name = Deceased *|Name| = Whereabouts Unknown Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mahjarrat Category:Protagonist Category:Zarosian Category:Modern Magic user Category:Eastern Lands